1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for identifying accident-prone locations, and more particularly to a system and method for identifying accident prone-locations to be displayed on a graphical user interface or to be used to notify consumers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of mapping software and systems exist that provide maps and driving directions over communications networks, such as the Internet. However, these systems and software do not identify accident hot spots (i.e., accident-prone locations). Further, these systems and software do not notify users of the locations of such accident-prone locations.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for notifying users, particularly drivers, of accident-prone locations.